


Wedding Romance (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think there's only like one curse word, Romance, Steve is the cutest person ever, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but I made it T+ for that reason, finding love at a wedding, the platonic love between Pepper and reader is what I strive to find in a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Based off prompt: Imagine your pairing meeting at a mutual friends’ wedding. Both of you are single, and you both end up dancing when everyone else has a dance partner.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my deviantart: swiggityswagtama

When you got a call from your childhood friend Pepper, you knew she was going to tell you something important. That woman _rarely_ calls you seeing as she’s always busy with work. You both would email each other every now and then, never severing the bond you two have, though. 

When she _would_ call, you both caught up with each other as if no time had passed. Your friendship together meant a lot to the both of you. So when Pepper called asking you to be the one to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, you started bawling your eyes out like a baby. Pepper considered you to be family and since her parents couldn’t make it, she wanted you to be the one to give her away at her wedding.

After crying from the initial shock, you started scolding her, angry at her for not telling you about the proposal and waiting until planning the wedding to finally tell you. She said that it completely slipped her mind. You couldn’t help but wonder how marrying one of the richest men, who is also _Iron Man_ , mind you, could possibly slip someone’s mind. Leave it to Pepper to forget. 

Oh, and let’s not forget the most important part: the wedding is in two weeks. **TWO WEEKS**. You suppose Pepper and Stark are ready to tie the knot as soon as possible. Though something tells you it’s mainly her fiancé who wants to rush things. Pepper may be a master planner, but Stark doesn’t seem like the man to be patient. Well, if Pepper is okay and happy, then you will be too!

However, now you need to go searching for the perfect dress. Pepper told you to stick to a dark blue since that color always seemed to compliment your (E/C) eyes. 

After hours and hours of shopping in stores around town, you finally come across a dress you believe will be the perfect amount of class that the person giving the bride away should have. The gown was a gorgeous deep blue, the dress length perfect as it just barely grazed the floor even with your blue pumps on. It had a sweetheart neckline which was covered in lace of the same color, the lace forming snug sleeves that reach your elbows. All in all, you have to say you outdid yourself. You figured that finding a dress and having it altered to fit your body would take more time than you had, but thankfully the shop you visited had the dress in your size - and on _sale_ . 

When the day finally arrives, Stark sends a private helicopter to pick you up as you live quite a few hours away. Even though you’re very thankful for not having to buy your own flight ticket, you get the feeling that you will not be able to live the embarrassment down as he lands the helicopter in your town’s softball field. Everyone can hear the speakers blaring your name. Ugh.

The ride is thankfully very short. You’re eager to see Pepper and to help her get ready for her big day! You notice that as the helicopter starts to descend, that you’re nearing the Avengers Tower. No. Way. You start to sweat a bit. You were going to be getting ready with Pepper inside the Avengers Tower?! That is equally nerve-wracking and incredibly cool. Maybe, since she _is_ marrying Iron Man, you’ll get to meet and even mingle with the other Avengers! You silently thank the lord that the gangly and nerdy Pepper you knew as a child grew up to become such a beautiful, successful woman. 

As soon as you land and are out of the helicopter, you see Pepper running at you. You practically jump in her arms, nearly crying. “Pepper, I’ve missed you so much! I can’t believe you’re getting married, much less to _Iron Man_ of all people!” You squeeze her tightly, her squeezing back just as much.

“Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself! I suppose life works in very mysterious ways. To be honest, when I first started working for Tony, I really hated him.” She throws her head back and laughs the same dorky laugh you remember. “I really made the catch of a lifetime, huh?” She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. 

You can’t help but roll your eyes, elbowing her in the ribs. “Pepper, I think everyone knows that **you’re** the catch in this situation.”

She gives you a grateful smile, you’re obviously helping ease her nerves. She ushers you inside so you both can get ready with her bridesmaids. You weren’t expecting to see Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, and Jane Foster. You’ve heard Pepper mention them before, stating them as close friends, but you never knew that they would be in the wedding as well. After a brief introduction (and some serious inner fangirling from you), you all start to get ready. The next few hours flies by. Most of the time was taken by helping Pepper doll up for her special day. After finishing up with Pepper, she offers to help you do your hair and makeup.

You throw on your dress and heels and sit down in the chair that Pepper was previously sitting on, ready to get glammed up. Pepper may not dress up all glam for her job, but she certainly knows her way around makeup and hairstyles. She decides to do a soft smokey eye for you and curls the bottom of your hair, opting to give you a half up half down hairstyle. 

When you look in the mirror after the transformation, you can’t help but be stunned. You looked gorgeous! Pepper really outdid herself. 

After the other girls get ready, all wearing the same color gown as you, you all scurry off to the venue. 

Thankfully, none of you had to go too far. In fact, the venue was on top of the Avengers Tower, right where you had landed in the helicopter not too long ago. They decorated it perfectly. There was a large arch of flowers where Tony was standing and a stunning white and gold carpet leading from the door to the helipad to the arch. There were chairs on either side of the carpet, alternating in gold and white. You tried to peek your head out of the door a bit more to see who was in the audience, but you figured you could wait seeing as the wedding was about to start.

You bit your lower lip when you saw the Best Man and his two groomsmen approach. Bruce Banner was the best man, and Clint Barton and Thor were the groomsmen. 

Wanda paired up with Bruce, Natasha with Clint, and Thor with Jane. As soon as you hear the wedding music start, the doors are opened by what you can only assume are some of the agents that work around here. Wanda and Bruce make their way down the aisle, both separating at the end of the carpet. Once the other two pairings are in place, you can’t help but stare at Tony, wanting to see his reaction when he sees Pepper walking down the aisle. 

All eyes are on Pepper and you as you walk her down the aisle, you keeping your eyes on Tony the entire time. For some reason, seeing how to groom reacts to seeing his soon-to-be bride walk down the aisle is something that brings tears to your eyes. And seeing how _happy_ Tony looks brings you peace. He may seem like a jerk, but you can tell he truly loves Pepper.

Once you reach Tony, you give Pepper a big kiss on the cheek, and send a small glare telling him not to mess up. 

The ceremony goes by fast. Everyone is laughing and crying over the vows Pepper and Tony wrote for each other. Tony’s was surprisingly very sweet, Pepper’s was more humorous. You were certain everyone could feel the love those two have for each other. 

At long last, Pepper and Tony take their first steps down the aisle together as a married couple. The bridesmaids and groomsmen follow in their footsteps, then followed by you. Once you get inside, Pepper grabs you and drags you away from the crowd. “(Y/N), you don’t know how happy and thankful I am for you. I want you to know that I reserved a dance for just you and me. I know that sounds super cheesy and dumb but -” she couldn’t finish her sentence because you hugged her so hard she couldn’t breathe. “Oh Pepper, I would be so honored to share a dance with you. I know how hard it is since your parents couldn’t make it. Thank you Pepper,” you begin to tear up, “you mean the world to me.” You both stand there hugging each other until Tony clears his throat, “Sorry to interrupt your beautiful sob story, but my wife and I kind of need to get going if we’re to make the grand entrance I planned.” You giggle and give Pepper a push towards her husband. “Go on, I’ll see you on the dance floor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is when Steve comes in and we get to see the after-party of the wedding!


	2. The After-Party

You make your way to the after party. Again, it’s thankfully not too far away. You take your pumps off and massage your feet a little after you sit down at the table designated for you and the entourage. You take the small downtime to survey the crowd. You didn’t recognize most of them, probably business partners. You tried to find some of the other Avengers, but then the doors to the room burst open and Pepper and Tony came out. _Grand_ can’t even begin to describe what was going on. There were fireworks, belly dancers, even some contortionists. You can’t help but laugh like hell. Pepper sure knows how to pick her men!

It all dies down when Pepper and Tony get together to do their first dance together as man and wife. You smile fondly the entire time, noticing how happy Pepper looks. 

Your palms are a bit shaky when their song ends, knowing it’s your turn. You wonder if people will think it weird that you dance with her. Seeing the love in Pepper’s eyes when she beckons you over negates all of the nervousness you were previously feeling. This girl is your family, someone you know would be there for you if anything were to ever go wrong. You get up and walk over to her. You both envelope each other in a hug and begin to sway to the music.

“Pepper,” your voice seems to break, “I am so proud of the woman you have become. When we were younger, you always helped me up when I was bullied, even if they hurt you as well. You mean so much to me, and I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to give you away on your wedding day.” You can feel tears start to form in your eyes. Pepper pulls away a little to wipe the tears away when they begin to fall. “(Y/N), I don’t need any thanks. You were always there for me as well. You’re as much a part of my family as my blood-related relatives are. I’m so blessed to have a best friend who has stuck by my side.” She kisses your forehead, the song about to end. “I want to let you in on a little secret. Since you said yes to walking me down the aisle, I’ve been talking nonstop about you to everyone - including the Avengers. And it seems that one of them is especially interested in meeting you.” She winks and laughs when she sees my eyes widen. “Oh my gosh Pepper, you have to tell me who!” You plead with her, but to no avail. The song ends and she pats your cheek, giving you a mischievous smile.

You make your way back to your seat in awe. One of the Avengers is interested in you? That doesn’t make much sense, you’re just….well, you. Not that you are awful or ugly, definitely not. But you’re certainly not rich or as successful as the Avengers are. Not to mention you have zero super powers. You try to let it go, drinking some liquid courage, noting that Tony has immaculate taste in wine. Everyone seems to be making their way to the dance floor to have some fun. You debate joining them, but you’ve never been one for dancing at parties, really. Some of the clubs you go to have great beats to dance to, but Tony seems to go for the more… raunchy kind of music.

You begin to fill your glass again when someone sits beside you. “You, uh, you like the wine?” You turn to see who your seatmate is, only to find none other than Steve Rogers. You pray that he doesn’t notice your face flare up the way you can feel it. Trying to keep it cool, you smile at him and raise your glass. “Yes, Tony has very good taste in wine. Considering he’s practically my brother-in-law, I would hope he knows his way around his booze. Pepper may not look it, but she’s quite the drinker.” Steve chuckles, and oh man does it sound heavenly. “I’m not the biggest fan of alcohol, but since you’ve given this wine two thumbs up, I may have to try some myself.” He grabs a glass and pours a bit of wine in it, giving it a tentative sip. You can see his nose scrunch up a little bit. _How cute!_ You can’t help but think he’s adorable.

“So,” he starts, “Why aren’t you out there dancing with everyone else?” You gaze out on the dance floor. “Well, most of the people dancing out there are couples. As you can see, I don’t exactly have a partner. Besides, I’m not one to dance to anything fast paced. I end up looking like hell when I do that.” He genuinely laughs at that. Man, you could hear this man make any sound and it would probably sound like paradise to you. As if on cue, a slower song begins to play, all of the couples moving in close to dance with their loved one. Steve stands up and offers a hand to you, his face bright red. “You know, I couldn’t help but be moved by what you’ve done for Pepper. I would be honored if someone as kind as you would join me for a dance.”

Your mouth goes dry. You can’t believe that Captain America of all people is asking you to dance with him. Seeing that you’re at a loss for words, Steve chuckles and grabs your hand, dragging you onto the dance floor. He wraps his right arm around your waist, taking your right hand in his left. You shakily put your other hand on his shoulder. You both begin swaying to the music, caught up in each other’s company. 

He leans down, his breath tickling your ear as he whispers, “You know, I’ve been wanting to talk to you since Pepper started talking about you.” Your heart rate spikes, he was the one who was interested in you?! “The stories she told… I could tell just from those that you were a very kind and caring person. Even the thought that you would go out of your way to walk her down the aisle in her father’s place.. It was enough to make me want to meet you. And when she showed everyone a picture of you, my breath was taken away. I’m not the best with women, heck, I’ve never even had a girlfriend. But for some reason, I find myself comfortable around you already, even if we barely know each other. You’re an incredibly beautiful woman. Apologies if that sounds creepy, I don’t mean to -” you cut Steve off with a light kiss on the cheek. “No, don’t be sorry. You’re very sweet, Mr. Captain America,” you give him a cheeky smile. “I’m very flattered that you chose me out of all the ladies here to dance with. And frankly, I’m quite comfortable with you as well. Maybe a little bit nervous, considering you’re Captain America, but comfortable nonetheless.” You flash him a megawatt smile.

He pulls you in closer, this time you rest your head on his shoulder and he rests his head upon yours. The rest of the dance is spent in silence, you both enjoying each other’s company. All too soon the dance comes to an end. At this point you figured that Steve would probably go back to his table, but he followed you back to yours. You both spend the rest of the after party sharing stories and jokes back and forth. Most of the people have already gone home, but the Avengers and a few stragglers remained. You were growing very tired, and Steve could notice. 

“Would you allow me to walk you back to your quarters?” Ah, ever the gentleman. Pepper made sure Tony freed up a room in the tower for you to stay in. You smile and graciously accept the arm he offers you. 

You flush when Pepper gives you a wink. 

You both make the trek in comfortable silence, simply basking in each other’s company. When you make it to your room, it’s clear neither of you are ready to say goodbye yet. 

You both turn to face each other. Man, you could get lost in his twinkling blue eyes.   
With the way he was staring into your own eyes, you assumed (or rather hoped) he felt the same way. 

He was the first to break the silence, “It was quite the honor to escort someone as beautiful as you back to her room, Miss (Y/L/N). I hope you don’t mind me asking, but would you like to go out for breakfast tomorrow?”

Your breath hitched, you can’t believe your luck. “I would be more than happy to go out to breakfast with you, Mr. Rogers.” He grins, “I hope tomorrow after a nice cup of coffee we’ll be on a first name basis.”

You can’t help it, you don’t know whether it’s his irresistible grin, the way his lashes bat over his gorgeous blue eyes, his cologne. Something about him makes you want to kiss him. You start to lean up towards him, your eyes a bit hooded. He leans down, obviously wanting the same thing as you. After what seems like eternity, your lips meet his. You never really believed in those cliche sayings are about feeling fireworks or sparks when you kiss someone that’s simply _right_ for you, but oh boy, do you believe them now. His lips fit your perfectly, dancing with your own. You but a hand on his cheek, the other resting on his chest. His arms circle around your waist protectively. You never want this to end, but unfortunately, the need for oxygen wins against your need to keep kissing this fine specimen of a man.

He rests his forehead on yours as you both catch your breath. Apparently that kiss had the same effect on him, which boosts your ego and makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter infinitely more. Your eyes meet and he gives you a soft smile which you return shyly.

“With a kiss like that, I’d say we’re most certainly on a first name basis now, Steve.” You smirk. “Good, I was wondering when I was going to be able to say your beautiful name, (Y/N).” He lifts both your hands and kisses the back of them. “And you say you aren’t good with women. You’ve done a fine job at winning my favor. But unfortunately, I really need to get to bed. I need plenty of beauty sleep if I’m to look just as good tomorrow.” 

He laughs that gorgeous, airy laugh that makes your knees weak. “I’m positive that you could show up in a burlap sack and you would still take my breath away. But I could use some sleep as well. I’ll pick you up around eight. Goodnight, (Y/N).”

Before he can turn around and leave, you grab the back of his neck and pull him down for one more kiss, this one more passionate than the last. 

You giggle when you pull away, seeing that his eyes have darkened a little bit. “Eight it is,” you smile at the sight of his red cheeks. “Goodnight, Captain.” With a wink, you disappear behind the door to your room, leaving behind a very flustered Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ~


End file.
